Discarded samples of serum and cerebrospinal fluid from newborn infants suspected to have sepsis will be analysed to establish normal values for cerebraspinal fluid alphafeto-protein (AFP) levels in these sick infants and to establish any correlation between serum and cerebrospinal fluid AFP levels.